No Quarter/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :Vincent: This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelsons. Five years of peace. And we paid a high price for that peace. ... We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we backed Marcel Gerard. Now, since then, we've had visitors. Vampires from all over the world. They're coming here to see the suffering of Klaus Mikaelson. They don't care about our city. ... We've managed to keep our monsters buried. And now we've got to make sure that they stay buried. :MAXINE: It's Adam. He never came home. I've looked everywhere. :ADAM (screaming): Help! :HOPE: I had a bad dream. :MARY: Oh. Darling, it's all right. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere. :HAYLEY: After all this time, I am this close to getting them back. I found a cure for Freya's poison, I got a witch to siphon Rebekah's hex. :Freya: La candidat au somme la toxique cantus. La candidat au somme la toxique cantus. :HAYLEY: Then there's just one person left. :ELIJAH: Let's go get him. Woods prisoner is running away from an uncertain dangerous situation. :KOL: I admit, I do like a good chase. However, I am quite famished so. feeds on the prisoner. of corpses lay on the ground. Elijah sits on the ground too and has a corpse of a prison guard on his lap. :REBEKAH: Good lord, that one has some lungs on him. He should've been an opera singer. Might've ended better for him, actually. :FREYA: Is this absolutely necessary? :REBEKAH: That depends. Do you want us at our full strength, or do you plan on rescuing Nik on your own? :FREYA: Well, death rattles are distracting, and I'm trying to break a cloaking spell. :ELIJAH: Kol, would you please?! stops. :ELIJAH: Thank you. You were saying? :FREYA: I can sense. Klaus is still in New Orleans. Most likely somewhere underground. I can't get a read on exactly where, unless I'm in the city itself. comes back from his feeding as he joins them. :HAYLEY: Yeah. That's gonna be a problem. I have contacts in New Orleans. As you can imagine, the place is crawling with vampires, all of whom hate all of us. Whatever we do, we need to do it fast. :FREYA: Well, I wasn't planning on a pub crawl. I don't want to stay any longer than we have to. But we need to go. :KOL: Whoa. Wait... Wait, we're not doing this today? :REBEKAH: Hasn't Nik suffered enough? :KOL: Yes. And I've died. Twice. I'm not about to give Marcel a shot at a third. Now, I say, we draw that Muppet out of town. And when he's gone... :HAYLEY: I have been away from my daughter long enough. If you're afraid... :KOL: It's called being sensible. Until Freya can make enough cure with her werewolf hostage, Marcel can basically chew through our bloody throats. :ELIJAH: Enough. We're all in danger. stands up. :ELIJAH: We free Niklaus today. Even if I have to burn that city to the ground. Title Card Marcel's Penthouse :SOFYA: Some vampires tracked Hayley Marshall to Austin, Texas, where she was attacked while visiting one of the locals. :MARCEL: Well, it's not the first time some :MAXINE: It's a protection charm. I made it for Adam when he was born. I keep it in his room. He sleeps with it sometimes. I thought that maybe, if you have this... :VINCENT: Mmm. :MAXINE: Every little bit helps. :VINCENT: All right. Josh's Loft [Josh puts his jacket on, but Eddie takes it off again.) :JOSH: Hey. Hey... I got to go. :EDDIE: No, you don't. You own the place. :JOSH: Yeah. Exactly. Which means that I have... managerial obligations. :EDDIE: Maybe you're doing some managerial things here. kisses him, he hears a door closing. :JOSH: Sorry. I... just remembered. I have a shipment of, uh... stuff coming in. Plus I... I also have to go to the bank and get change. You know, dimes, nickels, pennies. I mean, can't anyone just use a credit card anymore? pushes Eddie to the door. :JOSH: Um... I will text you. Okay? I promise. closes the door. :JOSH: Well, thanks for waiting and not just, you know, killing him. and Rebekah walk downstairs. :ELIJAH: We're only monsters by necessity, Joshua. :REBEKAH: Besides, we just ate. :JOSH: Oh, that's too bad. I was gonna offer you some "welcome back" waffles. :REBEKAH: Was that your boyfriend? He seems sweet. And terribly vulnerable, as humans tend to be. :JOSH: Okay. Look, just... tell me what you want and let's get this over with. The Abattoir (Underground) gasps in pain. :CAMILLE: You just had to piss him off again, didn't you? :KLAUS: Camille? is imagining Camille, standing right in front of him. :CAMILLE: Not exactly. I'm a figment of your imagination, remember? Your brain's way of distracting yourself from all the pain, same as the last time Marcel stabbed you with that blade. Your subconscious fabricates the illusion of my presence in order to escape unendurable agony. Like the kind you're experiencing right now. :KLAUS: I can endure this pain. :CAMILLE: Sure, but paired with the solitude? Your great existential fear of being utterly alone, down here in the dark. :KLAUS: Don't speak of it! :CAMILLE: Irritability is another form of sublimation. You're not so annoyed with me. You blame yourself for getting into this mess. It's okay to admit. Patient confidentiality. Plus, you know, I'm dead. :KLAUS: I miss you, Camille. But I'm ashamed for you to see me like this. You believe there was a light in me. That I could be a light for my daughter. But outside these walls are legions of vampires who wish me dead, and the man I called my son has left me here to rot. I'm not a light. I am darkness... made of flesh. :CAMILLE: You are the reason you're family is alive. You bought them the time they needed... and now they've woken up. Come on, you can feel it. The link you shared with them is broken, so now they're awake. And you know they're not just gonna leave you here. :KLAUS (whispers): If they come for me, they will be caught. Marcel will kill Elijah. :CAMILLE: Then it looks like you're gonna have to find your own way out of here. St. Louis Cathedral (Bell Tower) Freya and Kol enter the old dusty bell tower of St. Louis Cathedral. :HAYLEY: All clear, Freya. :KOL: This is where you absolutely had to do a locator spell? :FREYA: Ah, well, when I first moved to New Orleans, I primed this space. Marked it with my magic, made it mine. :KOL: This dusty bell tower may be your own, but this is Marcel's city, and we're nothing but targets. :HAYLEY: All the more reason to let her get to work. The sooner we find Klaus, the sooner we get out of here. :FREYA: It won't take long. groans in pain while she's cutting her finger to use her blood for the locator spell. Josh's Loft :REBEKAH: I can distract him, Elijah. I'm the only one Marcel won't kill on sight. :ELIJAH: Don't talk to me about some ludicrous diversion. You're walking into a lion's den. :REBEKAH: I'll be fine. I just have to convince him that I've come alone, and all I want to do is talk. :ELIJAH: You are placing yourself in tremendous danger. Wouldn't you agree Joshua? :JOSH: Yeah. Uh-huh. Oh. Hey, I was just gonna order a pizza. You know, if we're gonna be here for a while. :ELIJAH: Fabulous. Yes, I still do have a murderous hunger. :JOSH: Okay. Why do you guys even need me? Huh? I mean, I know I'm adorable, but I'm extremely small potatoes. :REBEKAH: Well, you are Marcel's trusted friend. We had planned on learning everything you know and then using you as collateral. But since you know so little I would like to try my plan. :ELIJAH: Please don't do this. I want you to consider the risk. :REBEKAH: I have. I won't allow my family to face that risk. phone buzzes with a text message. :REBEKAH: Freya found Nik? :ELIJAH: Yes. You get our brother, I will handle Marcel. Lafayette Cemetery stands near Davina's grave. :MARCEL: Rebekah. I wasn't sure you'd show. I wasn't sure you'd still be you. I kept wondering if that hex had eaten you alive. :REBEKAH: It would have. But I was... :MARCEL: Linked... to Klaus. I know. I've known about that for a while. :REBEKAH: You had endless opportunities to kill him. Did you hold off on my account? Then, please, Marcel. If some part of you still cares about me, help me. For the sake of all we've been to one another, for all that we've shared, I am begging you to let my brother go. :MARCEL: And if I say no? :REBEKAH: You know better than anyone that my family always gets what it wants. No matter if it takes a thousand days or a thousand years. Is he really worth that trouble? :MARCEL: Come on Rebekah. Did you really think it'd be that easy? All you have to do is ask nicely? Keeping Klaus hostage comes with certain advantages. He makes a good trophy. Proof that I took down the worst monster in the world. Any of my guys get bitten by wolves, I can use his blood to fix that. And, if I need to, I can use him to keep your family in line. Besides, if I'm being honest, he deserves to suffer. So, yeah. He is worth the trouble. :REBEKAH: Your logic is complete rubbish. You can stockpile enough of his blood for all the cures that you'll ever need and if it's a trophy that you're after, then you are not much of a man to begin with. As for your pound of flesh, you have had more than enough. :MARCEL: Really? Considering what your family's done? :REBEKAH: We were at war. Wars have casualties. Blood is shed, mistakes are made. The man I loved understood that. :MARCEL: Well, that man is long gone. Whose fault is that? Rousseau's :JOSH: All right, sorry, folks. We'll, uh, we'll get that gas leak fixed up, and we'll be back tomorrow with two-for-one hurricanes. :PATRON: Here you go. hands off a glass to Josh :JOSH: Oh, thank you. Great. Please don't steal glasses. Everyone's out. Place is yours. :KOL: See? Wasn't that easier than us having to try to kill everyone? :JOSH: Yeah. So, what now? :ELIJAH: Would you be so kind as to move that freezer unit, so that we might be able to access the tunnels? :HAYLEY: Time's ticking, Josh. Go on. :KOL: Are you absolutely certain we're looking in the right place? :FREYA: We know this tunnel runs the length of the city. Marcel must've carved out a section to serve as his personal dungeon. :ELIJAH: Ingenious and sadistic. Well done, Marcel. :KOL: Save the compliments for when he comes to kill us. Your flattery might give him pause. :JOSH: Okay, you're all set here. So, uh, good luck, break a leg, and I'll just be on my way. :KOL: What, so you can rat us out to Marcel? Not bloody likely. :FREYA: Oh, just snap his neck. We'll be done by the time he wakes. :ELIJAH: And if he wakes before that? :KOL: Then kill him. :JOSH: I'm right here, guys. :HAYLEY: We're not killing him. :ELIJAH: Yeah, you're probably right. For some reason, he's of value to Marcel. Kol, would you? :KOL: Happy to stay and have a drink and eviscerate anyone who tries to follow you. :FREYA: Good, then let's go. We're wasting time. :ELIJAH: Splendid. The Abattoir (Underground) :CAMI: If you want to be free, just pull out that blade. Mikael could do it. :KLAUS: Do not invoke his name. :CAMI: Fine. What about your daughter's? Hope? She's out there right now. :KLAUS: A fact that weighs upon me every second I'm in this hole. But I can't. :CAMI: Can't or won't? For five years, you had to stay put. In order to keep your family alive, you had to keep yourself alive. No matter what the pain or fear or solitude. But now you can leave, and you choose to stay even though your daughter's waiting for you. That makes me think that blade's not your problem. Do you want to hear my theory? :KLAUS: I'm sure you're going to tell me. :CAMI: I think you're afraid to see her. Now that she's old enough, she can see you. What if she sees you as a monster and hates you for it? :KLAUS: When I see my daughter, she will run into my arms. She will look at me and know that I love her. I would do anything for her. :CAMI: That's what every father says. But in a day-to-day, what if when she gets in a fight with a friend? When someone breaks her heart? :KLAUS: I will kill anyone that harms her. :CAMI: Oh, lovely. Then, instead of hating your darkness, she'll learn by example and become a monster herself. Is that what you fear? You don't want her to fall into that cycle of violence. And your fear is eating away at your strength. And that's why you can't free yourself. :KLAUS: Okay, I have had enough of this nonsense! :CAMI: Klaus, admit it. Down here, you can't hurt her. You're just a myth. This great man who sacrificed himself to save his family, but in reality you... :KLAUS: In reality, I would not be subjected to the ridiculous claims of a woman who died in my arms! I conjured you, so I can send you away. Go! hallucination of Cami disappears. Lafayette Cemetery :MARCEL: You want to talk about right and wrong? Your brother killed me in cold blood and you defended him. Davina... Davina, the girl who was like a daughter to me, was lost forever, and the only thing that you could say was "they did what they needed to do"? :REBEKAH: That's all we knew how to do! Right or wrong, that's all my family has done for 1,000 years. :MARCEL: Oh, come on! Is that really your defense? :REBEKAH: I have no defense. I know exactly what I am. As I know that none of us are innocent in this. Least of all you and me. :MARCEL: I was a damn fool to ever love you. :REBEKAH: And I could say the same. :MARCEL: Then we are done here. :REBEKAH: We most certainly are not. raises the cursed stake to Marcel's chest. :MARCEL: You gonna use that on me? Infect me with the same hex that damn near destroyed you? :REBEKAH: I don't want to, but I will if I have to. The Abattoir (Underground) attempts to remove the blade from his chest, but is unable to. :KLAUS: Damn it. Camille. Camille! :CAMI: I'm here. But if you're just gonna keep arguing... :KLAUS: I need your help. :CAMI: I can't pull out that blade. Technically, I'm not even really here. You're the one who has to face your fears. :KLAUS: Fine. I will admit the truth. I do not wish to be the father I had, nor do I wish to be the father Marcel has come to loathe. Perhaps I am better as a myth. And Hope is better off without me. Is that enough? Or do you want more? Are you satisfied? :CAMI: Every parent is afraid of screwing up. Well, at least the good ones are. But Hope needs you. Now more than ever. :KLAUS: Hayley will protect her. :CAMI: And she'll do one hell of a job. But don't you think Hope deserves her father? Hey. Look at me. Yes, history could repeat itself. If you're not careful, it will. But you owe it to your daughter to try and change the narrative. For her and for you. Lafayette Cemetery :MARCEL: What? So this is why you brought me here, huh? So you could stake me? :REBEKAH: You had every chance to do the right thing. :MARCEL: The right thing? The right thing according to who? You? Or your family? This isn't about you and me at all, is it? This is about Klaus. Elijah and the others are on their way to rescue him right now, right? And your job is to, what, hmm? keep me here, no matter what? Let it go. All right? It's over. :REBEKAH: It will never be over. You will never know peace, not a day in your life, so long as you hold my brother captive. We will stop at nothing... arrows are shot into hier back, effectivelly killing her. :SOFYA: Sorry to interrupt. Though, in fairness, she does talk a lot. Should I drop her in the Gulf? :MARCEL: Nobody lays a finger on her. Keep her here. All right, I'll be back soon. I just have to go kill her brother. The Abattoir (Underground) :ELIJAH: Niklaus! Brother. :FREYA: Let me. uses her telekinesis to unlock the large iron lock and chains from the gate. :ELIJAH: Niklaus. We're here. places her hands in the air, they come to rest on an invisible wall, a boundary spell blocks their path to Klaus. :FREYA: This spell is strong. It's been reinforced over time, which means it's going to take time to break. :ELIJAH: We don't have time. :FREYA: I could try brute force. Overwhelm it. But I'll need someone to channel. :HAYLEY: I'll do it. Elijah, you keep watch. takes Hayley's hand begins to chant. :FREYA: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Rousseau's is looking at a picture of Davina and Cami. :JOSH: Well here's to nobody dying today. raises a glass and gives it to Kol. He pours on for himself and drinks, along with Kol. :JOSH: Or was I premature? Tell me, what happens when Klaus gets out? What are you guys gonna do? Massacre this whole city? :KOL: We just want to get our brother and leave. I, for one, hope I never see this filthy city again. :JOSH: I was with someone. This guy, Aiden. He died. Killed by your aunt, actually. And afterwards, I hated everything. And I mean everything. Even the sun. You know? It just kept coming up every morning, like it was any other day and the world hadn't completely changed. It's taken forever for me to feel normal again. :KOL: How fortunate for you that you do. :JOSH: You will, too. It does get better, Kol. Eventually. :KOL: Why are you telling me all this? I think Davina would have wanted me to. phone buzzes. Marcel sent him a text. :KOL: Well, since we're such good friends now, perhaps you could explain what "Teutoburg" means. :JOSH: Um Look, I'm really not a part of all this. :KOL: Of course you are, especially when you're receiving coded messages from the man that's holding my brother captive. Now listen very carefully. If something has happened to my sister, or if something is about to happen to another member of my family, this city and everyone in it will burn: you, your boyfriend, your friends, this bar, your home! Shall I continue? Now, tell me what "Teutoburg" means. :JOSH: It's a battle where the bad guys caught the good guys off guard. Marcel is warning me that you're all here so that I can spread word to the rest of our guys. :KOL: So you can keep us busy and Marcel can kill us. snaps Josh's neck. :KOL: You're lucky Davina liked you. Abandoned House enters the house, a little apprehensive about what he may find within the house as hs continues to look around. :VINCENT: Adam? finds a flashlight, that belonged to Adam, laying on an old, dusty chair. The Abattoir (Underground) :FREYA: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. can hear Marcel approaching from the courtyard. :ELIJAH: Freya. :FREYA: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. :ELIJAH: Whatever happens, don't stop until Niklaus is free. :FREYA: Apne en vrata. vamp speeds to the Abattoir's courtyard and greets Marcel. :ELIJAH: Hello, Marcellus. Abandoned House :VINCENT: Adam? Adam? voices can be heard, whispering, as an ominous wind stirs. :VINCENT: You in here? door behind Vincent slams shut. As Vincent turns to face down the hallway, an unseen force, telekinetically, throws and holds him up against the wall and drops him. As he stand a large ball of blue light comes from around the corner of the hallway. Indistinct whispering can still be heard. Vincent attempts a Revelation Spell :VINCENT: Revele votre vrai soi. Revele votre vrai soi. Revele votre vrai soi. the ball of light comes hear him, begins to scream in pain and clutches his head, like that of a pain infliction spell. He continues to hiss in pain and he reaches for the protection charm that Maxine gave him. He holds it up to the light and it immediate extinguishes and disappears. He's released from the pain. :VINCENT: Protection charm. It's the protection charm. A gift given, with a mother's love for her son. What am I fighting here? Show yourself to me. sigil, in blood, appears on the wall. It's an Ouroboros. :VINCENT: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no,no... Lafayette Cemetery :SOFYA: You really don't know when to quit. :LOUD MOUTH VAMPIRE: We could get a pretty penny for Rebekah Mikaelson. :SOFYA: Yes, we could. But if Marcel wants her safe, then I'm gonna keep her safe. rips out the vampire's heart from his back. :KOL: Well, he won't be taking anyone, as he is rather indisposed. But to be fair, you won't be keeping anyone either. runs away. Kol removes the arrows from Rebekah's back. :KOL: Welcome back, sister. Rebekah wakes, more vampires show up and they engage in a fight. Kol begins to lose control. :REBEKAH: Kol! I think you got him. :KOL: Can we leave this awful city now? :REBEKAH: Where's Elijah? The Abattoir (Courtyard) :MARCEL: You find some way to survive my bite and you have the audacity to come back? What happened? Immortality just got boring? :ELIJAH: I've come for my brother. :MARCEL: Well, I got something else for you. :ELIJAH: You'd have me pay for my sins. So be it. :MARCEL: Exact your revenge on me. :MARCEL: What is that, huh? Your version of an apology? :ELIJAH: My brother has suffered enough. He leaves here today. :MARCEL: We'll see about that. The Abattoir (Underground) continues to chant, struggling with the spell to break Vincent's boundary. :FREYA: Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. :CAMI: Klaus, it's time. You have to pull that blade out. :FREYA: Apne en vrata. :HAYLEY: I have to get up there. :FREYA: No, not yet. I'm almost through. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Go. Go! leaves Freya behind. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. :CAMI: Klaus, you have to pull out that blade. Your family will die if you don't. :KLAUS: I'm trying! :FREYA: Apne en vrata. Klaus! Can you hear me? The Abattoir (Courtyard) and Marcel are still fighting each other. Hayley vamp speeds in between them, keeping them at bay for a few moments. :ELIJAH: Hayley, leave us. :MARCEL: He's right. This is between me and him. :HAYLEY: And if I stay, you'll kill me, too, make my daughter an orphan? :ELIJAH: It's not your fight. :HAYLEY: Yes, it is. Hope needs her father, Marcel. :MARCEL: Yeah? I had Klaus as a father. It didn't turn out so well, did it? Your daughter's better off without him. :ELIJAH: Get Niklaus and go. :MARCEL: Oh, he's not going anywhere, Elijah. And neither are you. The Abattoir (Underground) :FREYA: Apne en vrata. Klaus! Wake up! :KLAUS: I can't. :CAMI: Hey. You can do this. I know you can. :FREYA: Oh, I can't hold it much longer. Apne en vrata. :CAMI: Your family needs you. Hope needs you. The Abattoir (Courtyard) :HAYLEY: Stop! You win. Okay? We can't beat you. I'm begging you, let us go. :MARCEL: Why? Why!? Because you think that would be justice for your family? They were my family, too. And Elijah tore my heart out and threw me off a bridge. And his brother just stood by and watched. There is only one justice left. stabs Marcel with Papa Tunde's blade. :ELIJAH: Niklaus. Drainage Pipe (Tunnel Entrance) :REBEKAH: Elijah, this is me not worrying that you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Please call me back. :KOL: It's been too long. We should go. :REBEKAH: We're not leaving our family. :KOL: Marcel could be shredding our family to pieces as we speak. :REBEKAH: Well, perhaps they simply don't have cell phone service in a drainage pipe. They'll be here, Kol. And while we have a moment, I wanted to say thank you. :KOL: For what? :REBEKAH: For coming to get me. So I could be sitting here, annoyed at you. Elijah, Freya and Hayley exit the drainage pipe and the family embraces Klaus as they reunite. :REBEKAH: Nik! :FREYA: Hey, you can hug him later. We need to leave. :HAYLEY: Marcel's right behind us. Go. Go! they attempt to flee, Marcel blocks their path to their car. :MARCEL: Actually, I'm right here. St. Anne's Church :MAXINE: Vincent. :VINCENT: Maxine. I saw something. I felt something. I felt a presence and I had to cleanse myself. :MAXINE: Did you see him? Did you find Adam? :VINCENT: I didn't, no. But at least now I know what we're up against. And it's something that I've seen before. :MAXINE: What is it? A witch, a spirit? Vincent, this is my son. :VINCENT: Listen to me. I'm gonna find Adam, I'm gonna bring him back to you. But whoever has him right now is using some very dark magic. Some very powerful magic, and you have to stay away from it. Promise me that. No, listen to me, okay, please. I know that this is tough for you, but you're gonna have to trust me. Okay? nods in agreement. Drainage Pipe (Tunnel Entrance) :MARCEL: You shouldn't have come back none of you. :HAYLEY: That's what family does. We fight for each other. :MARCEL: Yeah, so I've heard. Though it didn't really work out for me, did it? :KOL: Oh, for God's sake, you were never a Mikaelson, get over it. Don't you have a city to run? Vampires to boot out of town? steps forward though Rebekah blocks his path to Kol. :REBEKAH: If you want to kill one of us, you'll have to kill us all. :MARCEL: Hey, don't push me, Rebekah. :REBEKAH: Then get on with it. Let's end this once and for all. :KLAUS: That's enough. That's enough, Marcel, you've won. New Orleans was our city once. Now it's yours. For good. :MARCEL: Is the great Klaus Mikaelson accepting defeat? Or is this all just another distraction? :KLAUS: Neither. In fact, despite your appalling behavior, I'm offering you a chance at peace. Attempt to kill us all, and you will be making a mistake. Any who survived would no doubt return to seek revenge, bringing our enemies back to your city in our wake. And even if you did manage to eliminate us all, one day my daughter would come for you. And her daughter after that. On and on for all your days An endless cycle of violence you will bring upon yourself. Or... Or we leave and we never come back. :MARCEL: After all that time buried in a hole, you still got some nerve. Yeah, well, you stand there with a straight face and try to sell this like it's your choice. But here's the truth. I could kill all of you right now. And tonight I would sleep like a baby. Hell, that's what you would do. You've destroyed more people, taken more lives, ended more families than anyone who's ever lived. All because you can. But here's the other truth. Despite being raised by you people I am nothing like any of you. In fact, I'm proud as hell I'm not a Mikaelson. I beat you all without turning into you. And now you can live the rest of your lives knowing that the only reason that you exist is because I am showing you mercy. Now go. And don't ever come back. Marcel's Penthouse :MARCEL: Remind me, if I'm ever gonna piss you off, make sure there isn't a crossbow lying around. :SOFYA: I appreciate the gratitude, but I didn't exactly finish the job, did I? Rebekah got away, as did Kol. :MARCEL: That's the Mikaelsons. It's hard to stop one, let alone the whole clan. Still, I'm impressed. Most people who try to stand up to Rebekah end up dead. :SOFYA: I'm not most people. :MARCEL: No, you most certainly are not. :SOFYA: Speaking of Rebekah... :MARCEL: Oh, there's nothing to speak of. The only thing that is on my mind is how we're gonna celebrate. :SOFYA: I'm sure we'll figure out something. :MARCEL: I'm sure we will. St. Anne's Church is at St. Anne's Church, uncovering a safe in the floor. He calls Marcel and sets the phone on the floor. He slices open his hand and drops blood on the safe and chants. :VINCENT: Déblotché par mon sang gets Marcel's voicemail. :MARCEL (recording): Hey, it's Marcel, leave a message. :VINCENT: Marcel you're gonna want to call me back. I saw something today and it's something that I've seen before. Look, I tell you, this city everyone in it is in danger. And it might just be all my fault. Rousseau's :EDDIE: Josh. :JOSH: Hey. :EDDIE: Hey. :JOSH: Uh, wh-what are you doing here? :EDDIE: Uh, you texted me. You said you were wasted and needed a ride home. :JOSH: I... I did? :EDDIE: Did something happen? :JOSH: Uh no. I-I just I haven't missed anyone so much in a long time. embrace in a passionate kiss, behind the bar's doors. Hayley's Safe House :FREYA: Dare I ask why you still have that? :KOL: Just doing a favor for a friend of a friend. Now I'm ready for a bourbon. :ELIJAH: What is it? :KLAUS: Five years has never felt so long. Thank you for not abandoning me. :REBEKAH: Well, we did consider it. The vote was rather close. :HAYLEY: You okay? :KLAUS: Oh, you mean considering the imprisonment, torture, and forced isolation? :HAYLEY: For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through. :KLAUS: Well, I had moments of solace to sustain me. It's because of them I'm here now. :HAYLEY: So, does that mean you're ready to see your little girl? walk inside. Hope is asleep on her bed as Klaus sees his girl for the first time in five years. :HAYLEY: Want me to wake her for you? :KLAUS: No. Let's let her sleep. END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Four